1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a diode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A light emitting diode (LED) converts electric energy into optical energy. Recently, the use of LEDs has significantly increased. In particular, research has been conducted to implement a large-scale LED. As the area of an LED increases, an electrode structure for evenly distributing a current within the LED is complicated and the efficiency thereof is lowered. Recently, a method of disposing a plurality of LED chips having an optimal small size on a package board has been proposed. However, the process of assembling the LED chips on the package board is inefficient and results in poor yield.